Innocence Denied
by D. Elizabeth Pierce
Summary: (Highlander-Based)
1. Ch1 Reacquainted

Disclaimer: The idea of immortality, most of the characters (except Suzanne, Alexiel, Cidious and other family members as well as enemies belong to me) belong to Rysher and Highlander. I am just borrowing the idea and characters for entertainment purposes. This is a non-profit entertaiment, I just want people to hopefully like it and if they don't I wish for them to contact me and let me know. :D 

  
  
  
  
  
  


INNOCENCE DENIED  
Chapter 1: Reacquainted

  
  
Darkness inside....   
Secrets inside.....   
Mysterious known.....   
Fear forever.....   
Pain forever....   
Never forget....   
  
  
  
  
  


Darkness echos through the once lighted room. Eyes search in panic for the light. Panic invades the once strong willed warrior who is now nothing more then a vulnerable child. Dull, panic stricken eyes look down at the sillouette of their legs and reaches out then wraps their arms around them, holding them close as they press their back into a small corner.  
"Go away. Go away please," says a small slightly accented female voice from inside into the cool blackness of the giant room. 

A bed squeaks from nearby causing the child to jump and panic even more while her heart once calm now a stampead of elephants roaring through her heart and veins. Eyes tightly closed, her head hidden between her arms and legs while a stream of light comes inside from a small index card shaped window. 

Immediately, she looks up and sees the light but instead of running towards it she shrinks herself even more away from it.   
"Please...please go away. Don't you see, you can't help. All you do is hurt," she pleads as tears begin to run down her face with her fearful eyes staring at the door.   
"YOU DON'T HELP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I'M IN HERE BECAUSE YOU WON'T GO AWAY!" She yells in fear and anger staring at the door with her gaze piercing the darkness.   
She was silently for a time after but suddenly yelling and odd breaking noises could be heard outside the door in the hall. The orderlies can be heard yelling, "You are not allowed back here sir. Only Doctors, nurses and orderlies are permitted here sir. Sir! SIR!" A sudden slicing noise then a gurgle being followed by women screaming in fear.   
She tensed listening to all the commotion as she felt something.....someone nearby. Someone she knew that could be trust.... others were with them. Her brow furrowed and slowly she began to slide up the corner continuing to feel this person. "Suze," she barely whispered in relief. She was drawn back by an immediate crashing of the door, light bursted in causing her to shield her face with her hands and arms. "Hello Alexiel. How's daddy's Angel of Mercy?," said a scratchy baritone male voice from inside the doorway. 

Meanwhile, Suzanne, Duncan and Adam walked out of the elevator, "I can't just quit on her or anything. I'm the only family she's got left. It's just sometimes, it's hard. She's such a wonderful person if you had known her. Thanks for com-m...ing..."  
Their senses were suddenly invaded by an unknown immortal presence. They looked around the corridors then heard screaming comming from one of the corridors ahead of them. They saw all the attention drawn there as people raced to get there in the panic. 

Suzanne looked at the others then at the people running to and from the commotion, her eyes widen with realization, "Alex's room is up there. I'm almost certain," she said with a slight english accent to Duncan and Adam. She immediately ran to the commotion squeezing past people with her the guys following closely behind her.   
She stopped inside the corridor as she saw Alex fighting a man in black with a for large broadsword and several dead and bloody orderlies scattered around them as if a border. 

His dark brown eyes went from Alexiel to Suzanne with an evil smile tugging at his pale pink lips. He straighten up and took a step back which caught Alexiel off guard and a confused look. She quickly glanced behind her and saw Suze. "Why Kaelyr," the man in black began,"How are you these days? Not so good I hope," he smirked evily and chuckled. Suzanne.....Kaylar gritted her teeth as she forced herself to spit out his wretched name, "Cidious."   
Alexiel took the moment to attack him. She silently ran at Cidious kicking the sword from his hands which drew his full attention on her and ran straight into him though before that he had begun to run at her. They collided but were both thrown back. Both slid across the floor with Alexiel slidding towards Suzanne and Cidious sliding in the opposite direction down the hall. 

Suzanne quickly went to her and knelt down to her side. "Alex? Alex? Are you okay? Alex?" She said loudly. She looked her over seeing nothing broken and only one bruise on her cheek. Alexiel's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her silently, "Suze." She smiled but pushed her away and quickly got to her feet. "Run, Suze. Get away," she called out, "GET AWAY!" She yelled as she walked towards Cidious ready to begin the next round.   
"ALEX, NO!" Suze called out before she could react to Alexiel's sudden departure.   
Cidious quickly got to his feet meeting with several security guards. In less than 30 seconds, they were all thrown to the ground and unconscious. He noticed Alexiel heading at him hearing her aunt calling out to her. He chuckled as he welcomed his the fight.   
"Are you ready Archangel?" He asked with arms wide open and a cruel smile on his thin lips. Alexiel stared at him with focused eyes and burning anger inside her cold blue eyes. Her long raven black hair swinging against her back. "Any time you are," she said coldly at him with her eyes matching her voice. 

Cidious swung the blade at her and each time she was barely missed. Soon she was up against his chest and sucker punched him in the temple causing him to be stunned. Suze had been watching in horror the event trying to think of what to do to get Alex out of there but it was Alex who had stopped the fight. The moment Alexiel stepped away from Cidious's stunned form she ran at her and grabbed her wrist. Alex about to protest until Suze's panic filled eyes and went with her. They ran through the crowd with Duncan and Adam at their feet, down the fire exit and soon in to the parking lot. "COME ON!" Suze yelled out at them. Duncan took out his keeps, pressed the unlock button causing the car's lights to blink as Suze and Alexiel got to the car first. Within moments the car was screeching out of the parking lot with Suze constantly checking behind them and Alexiel's head against her chest like a mother would a child petting their head. "Shhh, it's ok. You're gonna be safe now. I promise," She said looking down at Alexiel with her arms wrapped around Suze's waist. 


	2. Ch2 Familar Places

The dark sky above the car flickered with streaks of lightning as they drove out of the city. Alexiel was asleep in the backseat with her head in Suze's lap and using Duncan's jacket for a blanket.   
"Where exactly are we heading?" Adam questioned Suze's directions.  
"A church she used to go to as a child," Suze sighed, "she has this nack for holy ground."  
"You do realized what you, correction, we just did right? Accomplices to a mental patient's escape?" Duncan chimed in as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.  
She glared at them both and inhaled, "Yes, I do and stop looking at this like it's something bad. You want her an easy target for anyone who wants her dead," she paused, "or worse? I am the ONLY FAMILY SHE HAS DUNCAN. NOW WATCH THE ROAD AND LISTEN TO MY DIRECTIONS." She looked to Adam with a cool angry glare and quirked brow then tilted her head to one side when he continued to look at her.

It remained silent for the rest of the ride except for Duncan turning on the radio. All the while Alexiel slept feeling safe finally in a place she knew that was, her aunt's lap.

It's a little more than an hour later when they arrived at the church that turned out to be abandoned. Suze woke Alex up and the guys got out of the car with the girls following.  
"Well atleast we know we won't be bothered," Duncan said looking at the church.

The church looks like any other catholic european church, however, there seemed to be about one-fourth of the roof missing and some of the windows broken. Alex got out of the car with Duncan's jacket on her and looked up at the building.  
"You sure this is it?" Adam asked.  
"Alex?" Suze asked her.  
Alexiel grinned brightly at it then to all of them with the smile remaining on her lips. Her smile brightened her complexion and those focused cold eyes were not there any more. Instead they were sky blue and unfocused which helped made her glow even more. She started jumping up and down humming to herself in a circle.

"I believe it is," Suze said with a smirk,"Come on Alex. Let's go."  
Alex stopped and looked at her eyes widened in excitement with her lower lip between her teeth as she chewed on it in a wide grin. She looked to Suze then the others and started running and stopped with the others walking behind her. Turning around, she took off Duncan's jacket and ran back returning it to him then started running up to the building.

"BE CAREFUL! IT'S MISSING SOME OF THE ROOF!" Suze called out to her with a genuine smile. She took a deep breath and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. They watched her run up the stoned walk towards the doors of the church....

To be cont'd


	3. Ch3 Foreshadowing

Ch 3. Foreshadowing 

Alexiel smiled running towards the door then abruptly stopped looking at them with a child-like curiosity. She grinned widely and and chew on her lower lip as she reached out to grab the handles.  
"BE CAREFUL! IT'S MISSING SOME OF THE ROOF!" she heard Suze call out to her.  
She gently turned the handle and pulled but it didn't open. She pulled harder on the door, grunting until it finaly opened up witha loud creek. She let go and feel on her butt. They had caught up with her quickly and suze looked down at her, "You ok?"

Alex nodded and quickly got up dusting herself off. Duncan and Adam went in ahead of them and they followed. She looked up and around the place with a sad look on her face. Sighing, she looked to what used to be the pew and stopped in her steps.  
"What's wrong, Alex?" Suze asked her.  
"It's bad 'ere. Not nice anymore," she looked at Suze then to the ceiling and sniffed the air, "It's gonna rain soon. Need better shelter, Suze."  
Suze looked from the roof to the night sky for several moments.  
"Alex? Alex?" Suze called to her but she didn't respond. Duncan and Adam had sat down on the steps to the altar waiting silently for Suze.

Alex kept looking at the sky but her eyes were unfocused as images flashed in her mind:

_The church as is being invaded by black shadows with weapons. Darkness encircling all of them but there is a grey light from the behind them all and they stop to look at the light. A familiar voice...a familiar male voice that begins to speak but sounds like painful screams echoing off the walls._

Tears begin to flow down her cheeks as she grabs her ears and drops to the ground. Suze quickly runs to her with Duncan following as Adam stands up watching cautiously.

_She can't tell what the light says as she sees it coming straight towards her with this feeling. This horrid feeling it is soaked in. So much..._

  


"Hate...," Alex says as Suze clasps her face, "Alex? Alex? Look at me. ALEX! LOOK AT ME. Come on, sweetie. Alex come back to me."  
Alex's eyes become focus once more and she blinks a few times before looking to Suze then up to Ducan. who's crouched beside her, with a confused look.  
"There we go. You're safe, ok? Everything's going to be fine, Alex." Alex looks back to Suze with a worried look. Suze lets go of her head and gentle rubs her cheeks, "Ok? You're safe." But Alex shakes her head and slowly stands up. Turning back around to face the door, she looks around the room, "No. Not safe. Not til light is no more."

"Light?" Adam spoke from behind them with a quirked brow.  
Alex nodded as she looked at the door.  
"Alex what are you talking about?" Suze put her hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes worried.  
"No worries. Everything will happen at the right time," Alex turned around looking at them, "Everything will happen when it needs to and all will be fine in the end. Promise."


End file.
